


The Flesh Conjures the Infinite Mind

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daydreaming, Lucifer not so much, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Vestigium Dei verse, Wishful Thinking, i'm sure there's a term for that kind of fetish, no not really, tell me in a comment, the son of man is rather naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is waiting, hoping for Jeshua to return to Lucifer's apartment where he is now indulging in pleasant memories and wishful thinking.</p><p> <span class="small">If you're not familiar with this string of Bible slash tales I begun to weave: It's enough to know that Lucifer has an apartment in Rome (former Via Lata, now Via del Corso) and Jeshua walks the Earth again. They have some kind of deal going on, but both don't really know the other's goal(s).</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flesh Conjures the Infinite Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shake Them From Their Clinging To The Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079154) by [dr_zook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook). 



> Title is borrowed from the band MINSK, of course. (I wonder what they would say, if they ever found out that they're godfathers for this kind of stories.)
> 
> Also, this is not beta-ed. If you stumble over something gross, just let me know! ♥

It's not often that Lucifer daydreams. Or rather: fantasizes.

He doesn't plan his daily life very much in advance. He judders this path, prances that way, always alert and with his clear amber eyes open wide. There's no overlooking, not missing a junction.

And there's still the taste of the clafoutis lingering on his palate, just like the taste of Jeshua's seed used to linger there during the last weeks. He really hopes he'll come back and yet he knows he cannot do more than waiting.

So he lies down on his 150 years old French ottoman, stretching out, and reminds himself to shed the shoes before. He remembers Jeshua's reproachful look when he had caught him stepping their soles on the fabric. Accidentally, kind of.

Because shedding his shoes had been the last thing on his mind, when he had the Son of Man's soft lips clinging to his jawline and the craftsman's fingers were drawing a cabalistic pattern onto the skin of the small of Lucifer's back. When he shoved him backwards, backwards, thudding against other furniture on their way until the ottoman brought them to a halt and sent them sprawling almost over it, grappling for a better leverage.

Right now Lucifer just lies and hopes. Hopes that the doors would open and Jeshua came in with that wordless, infuriating smile he uses to wear. Jeshua would shed his clothes silently and their rustle as they fell would be enough to make Lucifer half-hard.

And then, when he wore nothing more but that ancient smile and radiates Rome's wanton, clogging heat, the man would walk over to him on the ottoman. The parquet beneath his beautiful, perforated feet would creak softly, and Lucifer would grab Jeshua's beautiful, perforated hand and kiss it without haste. Then he would make Jeshua's bronzed thighs bracket his own hips, still clad in the tailored slacks, and make Jeshua ride him. Ride him until his own cock would be hard enough to make Jeshua sigh and moan as it presses against his perineum, against his heavy balls. The roaring grey eyes would be half-shut, the beautiful, perforated hands would cling to Lucifer's, which were clawed into Jeshua's abdominal flesh, guiding him, feeling him. Soaking up every quiver his muscles make, every dancing shift his pelvis does, Jeshua being lost in an unheard rhythm.

Maybe he would lend Jeshua a hand, then. It would depend on whether he asked him at all, and how. Jeshua could guide Lucifer's hands to where he wanted them, one sheathing his cock, the other ghosting towards his backside. Or he could bow down towards Lucifer's ear and beg him in a whisper, while his roughened fingers would start to tremble because of the change of pressure on his genitals.

In any case, Lucifer would try to catch the moment of Jeshua's very undoing. When he would be on the verge between tears and completion, between smiting Lucifer and taking him home again.


End file.
